Giantess Mother
There is several story's about mothers who became giantesses with the same exact plot. Plot This plot applied to all giantess mothers. At their house, a woman and her little boy were just standing in the household doing nothing. The mother growing taller. She grows till her head reaches the celing. She looks down, smiling awkwardly at her son. He is amazed at seeing his mother grow tall, he starts giggling with joy. The boy starts to shrink a little, and he looks up at his mom, pointing at her. The boy was really laughing because he was tickling inside at seeing his mother being so tall, but the mother thought he was making fun of her. the mother stops smiling and starts frowning while putting her hands on her hips. Then she starts growing again. The mother grows so tall, her head grows right threw the celing, and when she stopped growing, only her legs and sandals are seen. The boy was even more amazed at seeing his mother that tall. He contenues giggling and looking up trying to see his mother's face, but the mother has grown so tall, he could not see her face through the ceiling. The boy shrinks till he is the size of a speck. The mom gets tired of her son laughing at her, so she desides to step on him. She raised her foot over her son. The boy finally stops giggling and looks up at his mother's sandal in fear. Even though her son stopped laughing, the mom stomped on him anyway causing the house to shake. Mothers included *Mother with long brown hair, blue shirt, grey pants, and brown sandals. She is the only mom who didn't put her hands on her hips when she got angry that her son was laughing at her. *Mother with short brown hair, a white and green dress, brown sandals, and wears a wrist watch. *Mother with blonde hair, pink shirt, and brown sandals. *Mother with long brown hair, a red dress, and brown sandals. *Ms. Pac-Man (who stomped on her son, Pac-Baby) She didn't put her hands on her hips either *Linda Flynn (she stomped on her little brother, but not on Phineas and Ferb) *Milo's Mom (from Mars Needs Moms. Of course, she stomped on Milo.) Gallery Giantess Mom.jpg|Mother with green dress and her son Giantess Mother and Small Son.jpg|Mother with blue shirt and grey pants with her son Image.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man and Pac-Baby Giantess Mom and Small Son.jpg|The only giantess mother who does not stomp on her son Mom.jpg|Linda Flynn Giantess Ms. Pepper Pac-Man stomps on Pac-Baby.jpg|Ms. Pac-Man stomps on Pac-Baby Mars Needs Moms.jpg|Milo's Mom image.jpeg|Mother with blonde hair and a blue shirt and skirt image 2 wiki.jpeg|When the mother grew even taller Angry giantess mom and son.jpeg|Mother with long brown hair, yellowish shirt and pink pants Giantess Mother and Son cartoon.jpeg|Mother with brown hair, pink shirt, and a green skirt Giantess Mother grows cartoon.jpeg|The tallest mother of all Category:Giantesses Category:Storys Category:MrJoshbumstead's Pages Category:Mothers Category:Growth Category:Stomp